deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Yang VS Tifa
Yang Xiao Long VS Tifa Lockhart 'is the upcoming 54th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Yang Xiao Long from ''RWBY and Tifa Lockhart from Final Fantasy VII. Yang will be voiced by Barbara Dunkelman. Description Interlude Yang Xiao Long Wiz: The world of Remnant is... well, crazy. Vicious creatures called Grimm run wild, cities have gone to waste and every single weapon, is also a gun. Even Nunchucks. '''Boomstick: Ooh, that sounds like Disneyland to me, the happiest most gun-filled place on Earth. Wiz: Luckily, the world is protected by an elite group of expertly trained warriors, the Huntsmen and Huntresses. Boomstick: And where do you think you'd get the training to kill bloodthirsty monsters? Why high school of course. Yang: Oh, I can't believe my baby sister's going to Beckon with me, this is the best day ever! Ruby: Please stop... Wiz: After losing her mother to mysterious circumstances and being trained all her childhood by her hero legend on an uncle, Yang Xiao Long was accepted into Beacon Academy. Boomstick: It's kinda like Hogwarts, except replace wands and books with swords, singer rifles and giant transforming scythes. Man this place just keeps getting better and better. Seriously I know where I'm gonna retire now. Wiz: A natural fighter and thrill-seeker at heart, Yang fit right in and soon found herself a member of the color coordinated team, RWBY, lead by her younger sister, Ruby. Boomstick: Because that's not confusing at all... Ruby: I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang. Yang: I always kick my semesters off with a Yang! Eh? Guys? Am I Right? (Yang is hit by a apple) Boomstick: Anyway Yang's time at Beacon was well spent and she became the master of punching all the things. Wiz: See while Yang's fellow Teammates wield a scythe, a couple swords some big guns, Yang's style of combat takes a more, direct approach. Broomstick: Yeah she does, with her Shotgun-Gauntlets! Wiz: Her two golden bracelets aren't just stylish, they actually extend to form a weapon called the Ember Celica. (*Cues: RWBY Volume 1 - Red Like Roses Part II [Full Version with Buildup]*) Boomstick: With just a punch, the Ember Celica fires off a flash of kinetic energy, blasting a foe with an explosion of force and a beautiful sound. (Yang jumps into a Nevermore's mouth and repeatably fires her blasts down it's mouth) Yang: I hope you're hungry! Boomstick: To top it off, the concussive blasts can fly several hundred feet! Yang is one of the few people I know who can punch a bird out of the sky. Wiz: In addition, like most huntresses, Yang can manifest her soul as an Aura. Aura can be used to block deadly attacks, and heal minor wounds, and Yang's is no different. Tifa Lockhart DEATH BATTLE! Results Trivia * This is the sixth Death Battle episode to have two female combatants pitted against each other, the first five were Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Felicia VS Taokaka, Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui, Zelda VS Peach, and Ivy VS Orchid. * This is the second Death Battle featuring a character from Final Fantasy, the first being Link VS Cloud. *This battle features a number of firsts: **The is the first Death Battle dealing with a Web Original Series (series that started on the Internet in some form). **The first Death Battle involving characters and concepts created by web entertainment company Rooster Teeth. *This battle was done to commemorate RWBY Vol 3, which is released on October 24th. Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Death battles Category:Upcoming death battles Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:East meets West battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Fights made for commemoration